Brokenly Dreaming of Something New
by White-flame-dancer
Summary: Kagome is left by her boyfriend for someone she has come to hate. Running from the reality of what just happened, she soon finds someone better, and a whole new world. Chapter Ten is coming soon to a inbox near you!
1. Rainy Days and Broken Glass

Gale force winds blew outside of the small café, where many couples sat huddled together over steamy drinks. The owner hurried through tables and booths, taking orders and refiling drinks. Her heels clicked steadinly as she worked, making an erie beat for the quiet conversations.

A crash resounded through the small restraunt as a raven haired girl quickly stood, tears dripping down her face, and ran out the door into the pooring rain. The man she had been sitting with sighlently shrugged at the onlookers and took out his wallet to pay the bill.

Out in the rain, half blinded by tears of hurt and disbelief, Kagome ran on. She did not know how long she had been running for when she slipped on a puddle of mud, and hit her head, going unconcious. Her last thought was of _him _and how they could have done this to her.

Walking through the rain, with a certain person on his mind, Inuyasha did not realise where he was going until he looked up at the sound of leaves ruseling in the wind. He had never understood why he was so drawn to this tree. Ever since he was young and when his father was still alive, Inuyasha could always be found here when something was wrong, or he needed to have time to think. Golden orbs slowly roamed over the texture of the bark, the shinning water dripping from the leaves that never seemed to fall.

Turning to leave, Inuyasha's eye caught sight of something the color of onyx spread over one of the many large roots. Walking over to the tree once again to see what it could possibly be, he stiffled a gasp.

"Kikyo...?" He whispered.

But no, this was not his Kikyo. Her hair was shorter and more wavy than Kikyo's had been. Reaching out a hand, he felt nothing but cold under his fingers. Quickly he gathered the girl to him, ignoring how perfectly she felt in his arms, and practicly flew home. Home to his house in the haunted forest.

Entering the small cottage as if all hell was behind him, Inuyasha layed the girl on his bed. She was still cold and her breathing was labored. She must have been out in the rain for a good hour before he had happened onto her. Grabbing as many blankets as he could find, The hanyou pilled them onto her. He grabbed a chair and sat down to wait. That's all there was left to do. Wait.

Strange dreams wandered through Kagome's subconcious. Dreams of warmth and of running on the wind, being with a strange pressence that made her long for it's identity.

Sorry for this being such a short chapter, but my friend just called and is having problems with her boyfriend. I'll try and post later today with more. Please rate my story. It was just kind of a whim that I started in my english class.


	2. Mixed Emotions and Shinning Light

An hour had passed and Kagome's eyes began to open. She felt warm and oddly safe, but then she remembered what had happened to get her here.

Flashback

"...I just don't see you enough. With you dancing, doing archery, and helping at the shrine... I think we should call it off." The man siting in front of her seemed to have no regrets and was smiling sympathetically at her.

"Call it off? But... we've sent everything out and my mother even reserved the place we were talking about. How can we call it off? I was willing to wait for you when you were gone for two months training for your martial arts tournament. How can you say that you are not willing to wait for me after all of the things we have gone through?" she tasted salt and only after glancing out the window and catching a glimpse of her reflection, did she realize she was crying.

"Kagome. I have something to tell you." He held out his hand and she took it, taking it as a sign that he was reconsidering what he had just said.

"You know I have known you since we were freshmen in high school, and told you that I loved you when we were seniors? Well, I lied. I didn't think so then, but I realize it now. I went looking for something, and found it, but you are not what I need. Not what I want." He grasped the object clinging desperately to the ring finger of her left hand, and with a slight tug, the engagement ring came off, to rest in his palm. "Kikyo is the one for me, not you."

Hearing those words cut her to her very core. _Kikyo_. Kikyo had been her best friend before college, but she had turned into a backstabbing slut, willing to do anything for what she wanted.

Standing swiftly, her coffee cup shattered along with her heart and she left, running to the rain for comfort.

End Flashback

Kagome curled up into a ball, tears springing anew. How could she not have seen it? He had been growing distant, hardly calling, and cutting any actual conversations short with the excuse of having a meeting at work. Digging her head into the pillow she let all of her hurt drain from her body, and emptied herself of all emotion before falling back asleep.

Inuyasha had woken to the sound and smell of the girl's tears. She looked so much like Kikyo, yet somehow softer. And while Kikyo reeked of dark intentions, this girl seemed pure, almost untouched. He could smell the fading sent of a demon on her flesh, and so it shocked him to no end when that smell completely vanished, leaving behind only the smell of her. Looking over, Inuyasha almost fell over when he saw her. The girl's hair was spread out over the pillow like an obsidian halo, and she seemed to be glowing slightly pink. Moving closer, he found a shield had formed over her body, and seemed to shine brightest between her breasts. Right over her heart. _She must have been hurt terribly for her powers to come out without any training._ He was drawn to the mystery that surrounded her and for some odd reason, while he had only met, well not really even met her, a few hours ago, he felt like she had been sent. She was to be his black haired angel.

Thank you so much for sticking with this story long enough to get to the second chapter. You might not be able to tell, but this is my first fanfiction, so I hope it lives up to expectations. Sorry the chapters are so short, but I have stuff to do and if I made them as long as I wanted, then you would not get them until next year. Thank you to SilverCrystal Thorns and Fiery demon Fox. You two are my only reviewers so far, and I was waiting for some news on if the story was a flop or not. Thanx again!


	3. Furry ears and unexpected guests

He stood and gathered up a few packages and headed to the kitchen. Inuyasha didn't know what had happened to the girl laying just a room away, but he intended to make sure it never happened again. He knew that he was being foolish, and that having just gone through a fairly bad relationship with someone who could be her twin... made him even more worried. How could this girl burrow so easily into his heart? He thought that he had cased it in stone, but she was chipping away at hurtful memories, and the path, though narrow, was open once again.

She woke to the smell of something cooking... no wait that was definently burning. Jumping up, she ran towards the smell to see if she could put out the fire. Bursting into a smoke filled kitchen she ran smack into a very toned bare chest.

Inuyasha grunted with the impact, "Watch where you are going, wench."

Kagome could only stare. Her eyes roamed over the muscles, seemingly sculpted from stone by a masterful artist. The heat from the kitchen had started to make him sweat and the way it gathered in the smallest crevices between the muscles was making her blush beet red.

Inuyasha smiled at the affect he was having on her, and he definitely thought she looked good in red. "Did you hear me? Or do you just love to stare?"

In furry Kagome's eyes shot from his chest to his eyes. Big mistake. They both gaped open mouthed at what they saw reflected there. In his eyes there was pain, and loss, and in hers there was the same. While his were gold, hers were blue, almost silver. She was nothing like Kikyo.

They both realized that they were starring and quickly averted their eyes. Hoping to end the heavy silence they began to speak at the same time.

"I'm Kagome" "I'm Inuyasha"

She smiled at him, a special smile, and he grinned back, revealing fangs.

Her eyes went wide, as she took in all of what was strange about his appearance. He groaned inwardly at his mistake, She was probably terrified. Instead of the scream of terror he was expecting, eyes closed, waiting, he got the biggest suprise of his life. He felt hands grasp his ears and begin to rub. His eyes shot open, and seeing the smile that spread on her face, he flicked them forward a bit. Her smile grew into a wild grin and she moved her fingers quicker. His eyes began to droop and he relaxed, almost falling asleep leaning against the counter.

Kagome almost jumped when she heard something coming from the strange boy in front of her. Listening, she realized that he was purring. She continued to rub, and when he did fall asleep, his head drooped down onto her shoulder, and she slowly moved to the floor so that she would not interrupt his rest. She prepared to stand, but a hand made it's way around her waist and she dared not move. She too began to relax, and as she fell asleep, her thoughts dwelled on the man she barely knew the one she held in her arms. She smiled and drifted off.

"Miroku, I swear, if you are taking me out here into this wood to try and do something, think again. Kirara will surely not be happy with you, And neither would I." Sango finished her miniature lecture and turned to the monk. "Well?" He only smiled and kept walking. "Do you have no faith in me, lady Sango?"

She just shook her head and followed him. "Are you sure that the prince is this way? I never knew him to be the type to walk in the rain."

Miroku's expression turned serious, "Yes, he will be out this way. He always finds a way to make it to that tree whenever something has gone wrong."

They came into view of a cottage, chimney smoking cheerfully, and the two people frowned. "I don't think he has been to that place since his mother died. Why would he go there now? Did that idiot hurt him that much?"

Miroku shook his head. "Perhaps he is celebrating his freedom. After all, don't you think this romantic Sango? All alone, a small cabin, rainy weather outside, but love and passion within?"

SLAP!

A very red handprint was making its presence shown on Miroku's face. "Then you don't like it?"

Sango glared at him. "Other than the disturbing mental pictures of our prince, I think you are right about the setting. The slap, however, was for you're roaming hand. Besides, I don't think he would move on so quickly."

Miroku grinned in a very lecherous way, "Oh really? Want to make that a bet?"

The girl looked at the offered hand, and making sure that the other was in plain sight she took it. "You're on!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes only to find that his head was in a very indecent position. He moved ever so slightly, but the girl who was entangled with him on the kitchen floor began to mumble and stir. Not wanting to wake her just yet, he returned to where he had been, only turning his head so he could watch her face. So intent was he on Kagome, that he didn't hear the two people walk in before it was too late.

"Prince Inuyasha!"

Sorry that it had to end there! I'll update soon, I promise! Please R&R.


	4. Three gold coins and Sango's mistake

Miroku and Sango gaped in disbelief, before the former turned to his partner and said, "Well I didn't think I would be right, but you still have to pay up." Holding out his hand, Miroku grinned.

Glaring, Sango handed over three gold coins, and turned back, glaring at Inuyasha. "I thought you were done with that slut." She just stated flatly.

Kagome had woken to the sound of someone yelling in shock and when her eyes snapped open the sight that revealed itself to her was very strange. A young woman in black and pink clothing was handing over... Wait was that gold?... to a young man in black and purple robes. When they were done with the exchange the pretty young woman turned to herself and Inuyasha, calling her a slut.

Kagome was used to being called names, because of how smart she was at school. Nerd, Walking dictionary, Dork, Socially challenged, She had heard it all, 'Slut', however was not the way one would usually describe a shrine maiden.

Standing, and leaving the hanyou on the floor, Kagome took up a fighting position. "Call me that again, and I'll have to hurt you." Inuyasha stared. Kagome was defiantly nothing like Kikyo. Where Kikyo would simply have comeback with a smart-ass remark, or would have run for the nearest rock to hide under. This girl however, was a different story.

Sango flashed a grin at who she thought was the woman who had hurt her master, and charged. Kagome had expected an apology, and so only just made it out of the way of a punch aimed at her face. She stayed on the offensive, never attacking, wanting to see how well trained the girl in front of her was. The fight lasted a good ten minutes, while the men looked on in shock, and Sango tried everything, without landing a single punch.

"Damn, you Kikyo!" She yelled, and Kagome stopped dead. The punch Sango had just thrown caught her square in the stomach and knocked her back against the far wall.

Inuyasha hurried to her side and glared at Sango who was grinning from ear to ear.

Miroku took a closer look at the girl's face and gasped, "Sango... I don't think that's..."

"Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha had gathered her into his arms and was trying to keep her from moving.

All of the elation left Sango. "But I thought that was... She looks just like.... Kikyo."

Kagome tried to ignore the spinning of the room, and if looks could kill, Sango would be a pile of ash. "Kikyo." She spat. Inuyasha looked at her, something strange behind his eyes. "WHY is it that woman seems to haunt my every move? First she leaves me for the popularity in high school, Steals my essays and ideas saying that if I told, she would have me trapped in a house full of drunk, horny bastards who call themselves football players." She took a deep breath and continued, "And today she stole the one man I ever thought I had loved. She took my fiancé! He told me I was never the one for him and that he lied when he said he loved me. I guess it's a damn good thing I never slept with that... that..." She broke down in tears, but when Inuyasha tried to comfort her she pulled away. "What place does that... that. Witch have here. How do you know her?"

Inuyasha winced. "My mother introduced us before she died. She is a miko and we could not find another. We were to be wed. It was arranged, and at first and I hated her for it. Slowly, however..." His eyes seemed to flash red before he continued. "She betrayed me and left with my rival in every way possible."

Kagome looked confused. "Rival in everything? Like what?"

Inuyasha gave her a meaningful look before continuing. "Life, love, succession, the normal for royalty."

Her jaw dropped open before she began to laugh. "There hasn't been royalty for.... Hundreds of years. You may be descended, a very diluted line, but no one recognizes those things anymore. I am descended form Midoriko's sister, and nobody really."

"WHAT!" all three of her strange new companions yelled at once.

Miroku turned to Sango. "Do you know what that means? She is even more suited." Turning back to stare at the hanyou and the blue eyed girl, the two people broke into grins.

"I suggest we take you to see Sesshomaru."

Thank you so much to the two people who have reviewed chapter 3!

Purplefr0g- Thanks for the wonderful review. I thought everyone was mad at me, and I typed this when I thought you were my only reviewer left.

Kimitoshi- No problem about the last review. I understand and would have reacted the same way (If not worse) glad you liked it.


	5. Pink somethings and a kitsune

((A/N: Thanks to my few reviewers for chapter 4 and three. Sorry for how long this latest chapter has taken, but my dad grounded me from Fanfictions because it ties up the phone line. Special thank-you goes to...

Sailor-saturn550- Yes Shippo is coming. Read the chapter for further details))

Kagome looked confused. "Who?" Inuyasha on the other hand had a murderous glare plastered to his face, and it was fixed on Miroku.

"Over my dead body, Monk! Just because that dick head is older than me by a few hundred years does not mean that he can dictate whom I marry! Besides, all of this arranged marriage bullshit... look how well the last one turned out!"

Kagome's head was spinning. Did he say a few _hundred_ years? The thing that really struck her though, was that last bit. "Marry you? Why would I want to do that!?"

Miroku grinned and looked a bit sheepish. "Well, seeing as how you two are already so comfortable making out on the kitchen floor..."

Her cheeks flamed red once again. "I came in here because I could smell something burning, and I ran into Inuyasha. I saw his ears... And well I couldn't..." Miroku and Sango leaned in to hear the rest of her confession. "Well, they are so cute, I just had to touch them, an..."

"You WHAT!" both the lecher and the woman fell back in surprise, the first had an evil grin spreading over his face.

"Inuyasha, you dog you! (A/N: I couldn't resist that pun!) You knew Kikyo for almost a year and _she _never touched your ears." The hanyou cast his eyes downward in embarrassment.

Sango turned to Kagome and with a serious look on her face asked, "You didn't know that was as good as inviting him to give you children?" at the Miko's stunned expression she continued, "Didn't think so. You see, most demons have something that marks them as something other than human, such as a tail, or ears, even wings. And if another demon, or human for that matter..." she cleared her throat, "Um... plays with that specific attribute, it's sort of like a pledge of being mated to that particular demon."

Kagome's eyes went from Inuyasha to where they had been asleep on the floor, back to Inuyasha. "I'm..."

"Feh. Just make sure you know what you are doing around us demons, wench. You never know if one of us would take you up on that offer."

The girl glared at him, and said the first word that came to mind, "SIT!"

A glowing chain of light formed around the half demon's neck and materialized into a rosary, which promptly pulled him face first into the floor.

"..." Silence filled the room for a good five seconds afterwards before all hell broke loose. "You really are a Miko!" "Hey, wench! What was that for!" "Can you teach me that one?" "Where did you learn?" "I'm still on the damn floor!"

Inuyasha franticly tried to yank the necklace off, but to no avail. "Take this off of me, you damn wench!"

She finally lost it, and placing her feet on either side of the idiot's head, she glared down at him, not remembering she was wearing a skirt, or noticing the way Inuyasha's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"My name is NOT wench. It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Got that!?" Moving away, still not realizing she had just given the prince a free show, she turned to Sango. "Where is this Sesshomaru character, anyway?"

Ten minutes later found a very angry Sango, a very bruised Miroku, and a silent Kagome and Inuyasha dragging behind. The rain had stopped and the sun, giving up its last hold on the day, was reflecting through the droplets falling from the trees. The path they were walking on was more of a deer trail, but everyone except for Kagome seemed to know just where they were going. She was lost in her own memories, when for the second time that day she ran into Inuyasha. "We're here." That was all he said, as he pointed ahead to a small clearing.

Nothing seemed different to her, until she felt the tingling sensations on her arms intensify as she stepped closer.

"Stop."

Turning she looked at Miroku, who had a very sad look on his face. "If you go any further, you will not be allowed to turn back until what may happen has taken shape. A new world awaits you if you choose to continue, a world of mystery and danger. You may be hunted for what you are, but we will do our best to help you."

"Okay, Miroku, you sound like some old prophet from sci-fi or something."

He grinned at her and said, "I know. The new world part is true, but the rest... well that's just a load of bull I said for the fun of it."

Everyone rolled his or her eyes and Kagome laughed. Stepping forward, she felt something _bend _almost like she was walking into an alternate universe. The last thing she heard before a whirl of color swept her away was Inuyasha calling after her... "Pink panties just don't suit you!"

Sango looked over at the hanyou prince and glared. "You do know that subduing spell will work even in your world?"

"Shit!"

Kagome turned around to yell the word back at him, but all she saw was a swirling of blue and purple. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. In her terror she closed her eyes in a dead faint.

"Wonder what it is."

"Shippo, that is a pretty stupid question. It's a human of course. Any demon with half a sense of smell could tell you that!"

"Are you making fun of me?! You are the one who can't grow more than three pieces of hair!"

"That will all be fixed when I boil down the girl laying there and turn her into a potion for instant hair growth! BWHAHAHAHA!"

_He's going to boil me?_ Kagome tried to stand but found herself a bit dizzy from her change of universe. Her eyes were still closed so all she saw was the continued swirling of blue and purple, purple and blue. For a moment she thought she saw a brief flash of red streak across the backs of her eyes, but it was gone. Coming back to reality, whichever one applied here, she focused in on the conversation that was quite literally being held over her head.

"....she's alive! You can't eat her. I think she looks nice."

"Shut up, shrimp! I can do as I please."

"Leave her alone, fatso!"

Kagome finally opened her eyes to see the strangest thing unfold before her. A small boy with a fluffy tail and his hair tied back to reveal pointed ears, jumped on a giant... thing, with three hairs sticking up from the top of it's head. The boy began to pound his little fists on the frog-like demon's head.

With a laugh the bully threw the boy, Shippo, _I think that was the name I heard, _to the ground and opened his mouth, preparing to kill.

"Stop!" Her voice echoed through the still forest. Causing a few crows among the trees to suddenly take flight.

His head turned towards the noise and his ugly features stretched into an evil smile. "Ha, my ingredient awakens. Would you prefer to be killed before or after you are put in the boiling water?"

Before she could even start to form a witty comeback, and get into position for a fight, a shadow fell over the ground of the clearing as a shape in red descended from the sky, hair flowing out behind him. Inuyasha landed with a small 'thump' and looked once at Kagome, sniffing in her direction.

"It's a good thing I don't smell her blood. Otherwise I would have to kill you very slowly."

"First a kitsune midget attacks me, trying to save the wench, and now a half breed."

"Hey! No one calls her wench, except for me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes skyward. _Great way to protect my dignity there, Inuyasha._

"What are you doing in my land anyway, thunder demon." The way he said the last two words made the title seem demeaning.

"Well, _dog_, I was passing through on my way to the human world to collect some women for my potions, when I came upon that wonderful specimen. Move out of the way, I found her first, so I get to decide what to do with her." He seemed happy with his explanation, and happiness turned to glee when the one thing blocking his way to Kagome moved aside.

"Be my guest. It's not like I would want to eat her. She's all yours." Before the demon could start moving towards it's latest potion additive, the white haired man opened his mouth again, "There is one thing you may want to consider before mixing up your things yet."

"And that would be what?" The arrogant look was still visible on his face.

The Inu prince grinned, eyes cold. "She's miko." That was all he said, but the effect they had on the thunder demon's attitude was amazing. Emotions flashed across his face. From confusion, to recognition and then finally to utter fear.

Turning his back to Inuyasha, the demon bowed low to Kagome before calling down a cloud to ride away on.

Watching the sky until the idiot had left, the ebony haired girl turned to her savior and uttered a single syllable, "Sit."

Five minutes later found a disgruntled Inuyasha picking dirt out of his teeth. Sango and Miroku had shown up just in time to see their lord go crashing face first into the grass, and were still trying to calm their laughter. Kagome was speaking to Shippo, and thanking him for defending her.

"Feh! I put myself in danger's way and what do I get? I get sat! And the Kit, all he did was jump on that oversized frog and pound his little fists. Is the world just made to piss me off?" He crossed his arms over his chest and sat cross-legged on the ground.

Kagome almost smiled when she saw how he took her paying so little attention to him. "For one, Shippo does not look up my skirt and shout to the world that he doesn't think pink is my color, second, I could have handled it all by myself. And third," Inuyasha suddenly smelled a mixture of lavender, roses and something altogether _her._ "Thank you for trying to help." She pressed her lips to his cheek in a quick and innocent kiss.

Face red and back still turned to the rest of the company he simply shrugged and whispered, "Anytime," before jumping into the nearest tree to think.


	6. Familiar Scent and Big Mistakes

I know that this is a short chapter and that I have not updated for a long time, but I am very busy writing something that will actualy (hopefully ) put money in my pockets and pay my way through college when I get there. I have been doing a lot of research on how to get my book published, and hopefully withing the next two years that will happen. In case any of you want to know, which I'm sure you don't since I am evil and haven't updated for two months now, my book is called "A New Beginning: Elven Fire" Well hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the reveiws, and I'll try to update soon!

Inuyasha traveled a ways in front of the rest of their makeshift group, contemplating what had just happened. _That girl has no idea what she is getting into! First she plays with my ears, _he began to blush before he banished the images that brought to mind,_ and now she just kissed me! She obviously doesn't know how to handle a demon. … Then again wasn't there the sent of demon lingering on her when I first found her? I could swear I know that scent. Maybe it…_ Inuyasha's eyes went wide with shock.

He whirled to face everyone else. "You were with him, weren't you! I knew it! I never can trust anyone can I?" Inuyasha's face showed signs of hurt and hatred.

Kagome was shocked. "What are you talking about?!"

"Don't even bother! I could smell him all over you when we first met. I should have been able to tell who it was sooner, but you somehow made the smell go away…." His face changed to confusion and his tirade lost its sense of direction. "Why did you do that anyway? If you were with him then…"

Kagome's face turned beat red with embarrassment and anger. "I get it now! You are able to have girlfriends, a Fiancé even, and I can't have had a past. How do you know Koga anyway!?"

"So it was him! That bastard was the one we told you about! The wolf who took Kikyo!"

Kagome's eyes changed from her silvery blue to a light purple, when her dormant miko powers began to surface without her notice. "What do you mean by 'wolf'?"

Inuyasha gapped at her. "He didn't tell you? He's a demon. A wolf demon to be more precise. I'm actually very surprised that he left you for Kikyo. You see, wolf and dog demons mate for life, so usually when we find someone we stay with them, forever."

Kagome was speechless at that. Koga was a demon. Demons mate for life? Scratch that only dog and wolf demons do. Did that mean that she wasn't good enough? What exactly did Kikyo have that she didn't?

Kagome didn't even realize that she had spoken aloud until, "Nothing." Inuyasha mumbled from next to her ear. "She has nothing compared to you. Koga is just a stupid wolf that doesn't know what to look for in a mate. If he wanted Kikyo then He can have her for all I care. Just answer me something, please Kagome?" He turned her face gently towards his when she nodded.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked, still embarrassed from what he had just said to her.

He looked into her eyes and opened his mouth to ask the question that had just began to haunt him.

"Did you ever…"

WACK!

Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Miroku with his head in the dirt and Sango fuming from a few feet away. "Try it again, monk and you'll lose more than just a few minuets of consciousness."

Both the Miko and the hanyou rolled their eyes sky ward and laughed.

After waiting for Miroku to wake up they continued on their journey towards Sesshoumaru.


	7. FaintingAgain and Telling Dreams

As nightfall approached Kagome could feel the day's events weighing heavily on her and all she wished to do was to find somewhere to sleep. The miko had never gone anywhere this far on foot before and it was starting to wear her down. Her legs felt like jelly and her eyes seemed to droop, as she was about to say something Inuyasha beat her to it.

"We will rest here tonight." He said all of this without even a second glance at her.

She had asked Inuyasha what he had wanted to ask her earlier and all he did was blush bright red, mumbled something about forgetting and turned away. She didn't understand why he was avoiding her now. Had she done something to scare him away? As she contemplated these things Sango walked up and asked to talk to her. Desiring for the moment to let the matter between the hanyou and her lay as it was, she warily agreed to the woman's proposition.

"Kagome? Look, I'm sorry about earlier today. I really thought you were Kikyo and…"

Kagome just nodded her head in understanding. "Let me guess, you were only trying to protect Inuyasha. Why do you and Miroku follow him around so much anyway? It's not like he needs you guys to help him out if he's in trouble."

Sango looked over at the girl in shock. "Every member of the royal family has attendants." She stated simply.

Kagome shook her head and laughed. "What do you mean, I thought you guys had agreed that he was only a descendent. There is no more royalty, and besides I've never even read of a demon in my textbooks so how can he be? I don't think it would be all that easy to keep something like that from a whole nation."

Sango sighed and sat down. Obviously Kagome still had no idea what was going on. "Inuyasha really is a prince, and his father was king before him. The reason you have never heard of a demon king is because when demons go to the human world they disguise themselves with spells, and they never talk about this place outside of this dimension. You see, if even one person were to let it slip that demons exist we would have a big problem, people would be dying to come into our world and exterminate every last one of them."

Kagome sifted this news through her brain. It all made sense except… " Well aren't you human, Sango? And what of Miroku?"

"Well my ancestors were villagers who came here to get away from wars back in Japan. When they came here they offered themselves as servant to the Inu Youkai. Miroku was snooping around in the forest because he thought he sensed something and he ended up here and Inuyasha found him."

"So Inuyasha really is a prince, I'm in a different dimension where humans are inferior and… is there anything else you need to tell me?" Kagome's voice was sarcastic, but Sango took it for a real question and thought for a second.

"Um, well did you know that Koga is the wolf demon prince?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows and asked quietly, "Oh, really is that all?" before falling for the third time that day, fell into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha had been watching the exchange between Sango and Kagome and so he saw when she fainted. Jumping from the tree he had been sitting in he quickly caught the young miko before she could hit the ground.

"Kagome?" he asked tenderly.

Sango smiled at the perfect picture they made, with the prince holding the girl in his arms. "Don't worry Inuyasha. She only fainted from all the new things that have been thrown on her shoulders today." She quietly began to slip away. "I'll leave you two to yourselves." And with that she was gone.

Kagome began to dream, and like all dreams similar to it, it took on a strange texture and suddenly seemed very real.

As she walked into a room that had not been there before she was confronted with two doorways. To the right was a plain brown door with gold inlaid into strange designs and patterns. It looked somehow familiar to her as she stepped closer. As she reached for the handle she realized that the other door was a choice she could make as well. This one was silver with black inlaid into its surface and the handle was gold. The gold looked odd though, like she should know the hue. Her mind stretched itself, looking for an answer and she finally found it. "Inuyasha." And she ran forwards to throw herself through the door on the left.

Inuyasha was still holding Kagome when she began to have her dream. When she thought she was reaching for the right door Inuyasha caught the sent of something coming from her. "Damn! How did his smell come back?" he began to growl low in his chest until he realized that mixed with Koga's scent was that of fear and loathing. He smiled. "At least she knows what will happen if he wants her back."

Now her scent changed once again, only this time there was contentment and peace. He smiled and then wondered to himself, _who does she dream of now?_ Then he sensed it. It was him. _She's dreaming of me. _He thought in wonder. She even took on some of my smell.

Thinking that he could be all together happy if she really was like this all of the time, he fell asleep.

Kagome woke to a very strange sensation. She tried to move, but her arms were pinned, and the more she tried, the tighter her bonds became. Opening her eyes, she realized what, or should she say who, was holding her.

Something was rubbing against her back, and it took her a moment to figure out just what her discomfort was coming from. Eyes wide she did the only thing she could.

"SIT!"

Wrong thing to do. Kagome was squashed under the full weight of the spell, and that of Inuyasha. When she tried to push him off of her she suddenly heard something much like a growl. "Inuyasha?" she managed to squeak out. Once again her answer was a growl, but this time he shifted ever so slightly and she gasped when she felt him begin to nibble on her exposed neck. Finally getting her voice back after what seemed an eternity she yelled, right into his sensitive ear. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"


	8. Purple marks and red handprints

((A/N) Okay peoples! I know what you are thinking due to the last chapter, but I swear nothing like that happens in this story without the characters consent. Just because I don't want you all hating me again, and because I am happy about getting 5 reviewers in one day, I'm going to post as fast as I can to keep you happy!)

Inuyasha sat up clutching his ever sensitive, and still ringing ears. His eyes were closed in pain and when he finally understood what had caused the torture in his head he stood and whirled around.

"What did you do that for wench…" His voice died in his throat when he saw the frightened look on Kagome's face.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

She looked at him incredulously before something clicked. "You were _asleep._ You did that in your sleep? Wow, today is not my day." She was practically in hysterics when he reached her side.

"What did I do? Why do you smell so frightened?" His golden orbs bored into her and she just blushed before stuttering out an answer.

"You… um... I mean… you see when I woke up… youwouldn'tletmegoandI'sat'youandyoufellonmeandstartedtoumwellyouchewedonmyneck."

His head was swimming. "Would you mind saying that again, in more than one breath, please."

She glared at him for making her repeat herself.

"I said, 'you wouldn't let me go and I 'sat' you and you fell on me and started to … umm… well you chewed on my neck.' I thought you were going to eat me or something." She blushed even redder and looked away.

Inuyasha just about passed out from shock. "I did what?" he squeaked.

Bending over he grabbed her shirt and uncovered her neck. There on the side above her pulse was a deep purple mark. He gulped once before letting her go.

"Hey! Most women don't like men pulling their shirts open! Hey, why are you pale all of the sudden?"

Inuyasha looked so humiliated, and the tips of his furry white ears were turning pink. "I kinda gave you a hickey." The miko's face looked ready to explode. "I swear I didn't do it on purpose. You were dreaming and you smelled like Koga, but then you smelled like me and I fell asleep. I guess you could say my demon side has taken a liking to you."

Sango and Miroku looked up when they heard the cursing coming from the bushes on the other side of the fire. Soon a red faced Kagome emerged followed by a scowling hanyou. Inuyasha sported a red handprint on the left side of his face.

Miroku grinned and opened his mouth to say something lecherous, but stopped at the look of murder on Sango's face.

The pink and black clad girl ran forward to see what was wrong with Kagome. "Are you all right?"

Kagome just muttered something about 'fondness of demons' and stormed off to the hot spring that Sango had told her about earlier. As soon as she was out of earshot the questions were dumped upon the poor prince.

"Are you trying to scare her off! The poor thing has known you for less than a day and you marked her!" The girl's face was bright red with indignation.

"HE did wha..?" shouted Miroku.

"I was asleep." Was the only reply coming from the blushing half demon.

"Asleep my foot! I bet you…" Miroku cut her off.

"Did you say you were asleep? But that means that your instincts were taking over and that your demon side agrees with Sango and I. I bet this means that Sesshomaru will think just the same."

Inuyasha just growled before jumping up into an available tree to think.


	9. Sits Galore and Cue Fluffysama

Hello to everyone and thank you to those of you who are still coming back, even after I left you all hangingfor what seems like an eternity. I have no excuse that would intrest you guys so I'll just let you guys get on wit the reading. As soon as I get some reveiws on this chapter (not that I deserve any pouts) I'll post up the next one. Love you guys!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Kagome let the waters of the hot spring surround her and felt herself relax, thinking back to what had just happened. Lifting her hand to feel the place where Inuyasha had marked her she mumbled something that to anyone listening would sound remarkably like 'stupid demon.' The miko didn't yet understand just what that mark was supposed to mean, but when she did, there would be hell to pay.

Hearing a slight rustling in the bushes off to the side of the springs, the girl ducked down under the water, waiting. When a very pissed woman emerged, Kagome could only wonder what had Sango looking so upset.

Trying to hide a smile, she stood, "Did Miroku do something stupid again?" , was the first question out of her mouth.

Sango jerked her head up, having not seen Kagome, but then grinned. "No, this time it was Inuyasha. I can't believe you took that so calmly."

Kagome was now the one to look shocked. "Calmly? Are you joking? I practically slapped his face to the other side of the forest. You call that calm?"

"Well if anything like that happened to me I think there would be nothing left to slap. I mean, declaring to the whole world that he wants you as a mate seems just a bit extreme. I swear if a guy ever wants…"

"WHAT!" It took a moment for what her friend had just told her to sink into her head. "MATE? I just thought his demon side was a bit… feisty, or something. Oh, when I get my hands on him…" The sentence ended there and with those words stated, the Miko stepped out from the water and threw on her clothing, stomping back to camp with an aura that just begged someone to do something stupid.

Sango stared after Kagome before cursing herself. "He's gonna murder me."

Inuyasha was trying to explain to Miroku that what he had done was on accident, for what seemed like the tenth time, when he sensed something coming. Looking up and taking a deep breath he realized with horror that it was Kagome. And she did not smell to happy, not happy at all. "Crap." Was all he managed to say before…

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Coming to stand over him, but remembering not to let him see up her skirt again, Kagome fumed. "Why didn't you tell me what this ment?" She pointed to the now more than obvious mark on her exposed neck. "Who said I wanted to be with you like that! I mean, seriously!"

Miroku saw his chance to stay alive, and quietly exited the camp.

Meanwhile, down in the dirt, Inuyasha could not yet stand, but her words made him stop even trying. Sure he had not known her for very long, but… it still hurt.

Kagome could feel the change that went through Inuyasha as soon as she had stopped talking, but taking it for anger of his own rather than sadness she bent down, pulling his head up, so she could look in his eyes. What was there threw her off her guard and made her throat tighten. "Inu..yasha?"

Jerking his head from her hands he gave a 'feh' and stood. "If I really am all that repolsing to you, then maybe you should just go home."

"No! I didn't mean it to sound like that." Her voice came out sounding very small. "It's just that I, well, I mean to say that…"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes?"

Now her eyes glowed with anger at him again, but this time for making her admit to something that she really didn't want to. "This whole thing has thrown me off guard. I never knew about another world where demons ruled. I never knew about Kouga being a prince,." He growled at the name, but she continued anyway, "And I never knew that I could find a place, or a person who could make me feel this way."

He gapped at her, but before he could respond the wind shifted, bringing a very farmiliar scent with it.

"Sesshomaru." He growled out, before turning towards the now clear pressence.

"Hello, little brother." Was the reply that came from behind a tree, north of the camp.

"Why don't you come out, fluffy, It's not like you are here just to spy on me."

Kagome just looked over at Inuyasha, ad started when she heard the new voice. Sesshomaru... Why did that name sound so farmiliar? Oh, yes, that's right. Miroku had said that was who they were going to meet. Turning her head, so that she could finally see who everyone had been talking about she just about let her mouth fall open. Walking out of the forest, and seeming to just apear, came one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. Sure, next to Inuyasha he looked cold and distant, but that didn't lessen the fact that she found him to be VERY attractive. Snapping back to reality, kagome realized that the two men were having a conversation over the top of her head.

"... and so we brought her here." Inuyasha finished, not in the best of moods. he didn't like the way that Kagome was looking at his brother.

Seeming to notice the girl for the first time, Sesshomaru looked over. "So you are a miko? I wonder how the wolf found you before we did."

Coming from the demon, that coment had more the sound of a comand to it than a thought, and reluctantly Kagome found herself answering. "My powers didn't surface until a few months ago, and I have known Kouga," she practicly spat the name, remembering his last words to her, " since high school."

Inuyasha and his brother seemed to be taken by suprise by what she had just told them. "A few months... gods, Kagome, I never would have guessed that flea bitten basterd could be so stupid."

Kagome glared at him, taking that as an insult to her abilities, but Sesshomaru interupted her thoughts. "What he means to say is that most Mikos start showing their powers by the age of five, the latest usually being seven, and those are very rare. You see, power builds itself over time, and the longer it takes for it to show, the more there is. So if what you are saying is indeed the truth, well you could be tens, if not hundreds of times stronger than the legendary Midoriko herself."

She sat down, not having enough will to keep standing. This was just one more thing to add to a long list of new things she had learned today. "Oh, really?" she whispered softly, glancing over at Inuyasha, looking for support. He was there instantly.

"Feh. So what if you are more powerful? That doesn't mean anything to me, wench." Those words coming from his mouth may have upset her earlier, but right now she was grateful to him for not treating her any differently than normal.

He hadn't expected a smile, but it was better than the faint he had been expecting. Sure she had a bunch of stuff happen to her all in one day, but really, did she have to pass out so much. Thinking of the last time she had done that, his cheeks took on a slightly pinkish tint. He turned away from her, so she wouldn't catch sight of the blush, and saw Sesshomaru smirking.

"What?" He practically barked.

"Nothing, brother, I just noticed how well you two are getting along. Tell Miroku and Sango that I approve." And with that he was gone, leaving not not one, but two blushing people behind.


	10. Update, Cheese Wiz and Peeps?

A/N:

Falling Sakura: Hi all, I'm Flame Dancer's beta which she so desperately needed. She will be updating soon on threat of loosing her Dr. Pepper and Cheese Wiz.

Flame Dancer: NOOOOOO! Not the Cheese Wiz! Anything but that! Puppy eyes

Falling Sakura: Sorry, but I am resistant….especially since I'm watching over your shoulder and correcting _every_ mistake you make.

Flame Dancer: LIAR! Only every _other_ mistake I make… Okay so she just corrected me on something, but so what?

Falling Sakura: _How many _times did I have to correct your previous chapters when reading them and _how many_ comments did I have to make?

Flame Dancer: Only comments that had to do with your sick little gutter mind! EWWW!

Falling Sakura: Ah, I'm only provoked by the sickly sweet chapters and the sickly sweet conversations between you and your boyfriend. I think I might have to go to the dentist. Makes me feel like I went and demolished an entire village of Peeps.

Flame Dancer: Just because you can't get one…Anyways… back to the story before she murders me.

Falling Sakura: Ah, I have far better uses for you…..

Flame Dancer: RUN!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
